Comforts of the Champ
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Cena feels bad about injuring his boyfriend, the Miz, during one of their matches. He goes about making Mike feel better and to show Mike that he is really sorry for what he did and that he loves the younger man.  AU WWE; M/M Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Co-written with RockyGirl19.**

**A/N 2: I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. I hope you guys like this one as much as you loved the other stories.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter One**

Cena stood by as he watched the trainer examine Mike's leg. He chewed on his thumb nail waiting for an answer. Alex came in and stood by the Champ. No words passed between them; one was angry and the other worried. Both men just watched.

"Okay, Mr. Mizanin," the trainer began, "it looks like you might have a sprained your ankle. It looks like a grade two sprain. You're going to need rest, use ice to reduce swelling, compression, and elevation. You're going to be out of commission for about a month."

John groaned and pulled his baseball cap down to cover his face as Alex glared at him. Mike sighed and nodded.

"Here are some crutches for you." The trainer handed him the supports. "When you're done, just give them back."

"Thanks," Mike said as he stood up with the help of his crutches.

"Welcome."

Mike walked out with the two men trailing behind him. He made it to his locker room and went in.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Cena said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," Mike said. "Accidents happen."

"But..."

"Hush," Mike urged. "So, I'll be out for a month. It's alright."

John nodded.

Mike sat down and lifted his sprained ankle onto a table which Alex placed a pillow on for comfort. Mike rubbed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" John asked.

Mike shook his head.

Cena nodded and went to gather Mike's things.

"I got it," Alex stated. "Go and get your stuff ready."

Both men glared at each other.

Mike watched them. "John, the sooner you get your stuff, the sooner we can go."

Cena sighed and nodded. He left.

Alex went about and gathered Mike's stuff. He pulled out some sweats and T-shirt for the former Champ. "I can't believe you're still with him."

Mike rolled his head to the young man.

"This isn't the first time he's hurt you."

"Dude, it's the business. Accidents happen."

"Still, I would try my damnedest to never hurt you."

The older blond nodded. "I know you would. John tries every time we're in the ring not to hurt me. I've hurt him from time to time, but it doesn't mean we hate each other."

Alex nodded.

"What's on your mind, Kevin?"

The young man stared at his friend. "Did you just use my real name.?"

"Yeah. I know that there is something on your mind and I want to get serious."

Alex nodded. "Um...so I have a date with someone."

"Man or woman?"

"Man."

Mike nodded. "This your first date with a man?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's with Alberto."

Mike stared at him. "As in Del Rio?"

Alex nodded.

"That man as a bigger ego than me." Mike thought a moment. "You'll do fine."

"You think so?"

"If you can handle me, you can handle anyone."

Both men laughed.

The door opened and in walked Cena. Right behind was Alberto.

Alex gave a lopsided smile.

"Are you ready to go?" Alberto asked.

Alex nodded as he stood. "I just need to get my things. Bye, Mike."

"Bye," his friend said.

The two men walked out.

Cena placed his things down. "Do you want to shower together before we leave?"

Mike stared up at him and nodded.

John took the bandage off the younger blond's foot. He took Mike's right boot off and stood him up. He pulled down the young man's trunks and carried him to the shower. John quickly undressed as Mike set the shower. They stood under the water with John hugging the young man.

"I'm very sorry," Cena apologized again.

"It's fine," Mike said. "Before we get to the hotel, can we stop by a Wal-mart or Kroger to get some Aleve or something."

"Yeah, baby. I'm going to take good care of you while you're out."

Mike chuckled. "You always do."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

…

Cena walked around Kroger gathering things for both Mike and him. He was thankfully that it was late. He did not want to keep his baby waiting longer than he had to. John got a large bottle of Aleve for Mike. He also got some cookies and chocolate, a tube of Icy Hot, Ace reusable cold compress, more bandage wraps, toothpaste, deodorant for Mike and himself, and some fruit that Mike loved. He made his purchases and went back to the vehicle.

Mike was asleep and John smiled. He climbed into the driver's side and drove back to the hotel. He felt really bad for hurting his boyfriend. He knew injuries happened in their line of work. Hell, even death if a person landed wrong or received a blow to any area of the body. Cena did not like going against Mike, but it was their job. They were entertainers and right now, their feud was a big thing just like R-Truth's feud with Cena and Alex's feud with Mike.

"You're thinking too hard," Mike mumbled.

"You know me," Cena replied.

"Stop beating yourself up. It was an accident."

"You know me. I hate hurting you."

Mike rubbed the back of Cena's neck. "I know. What took you so long?"

"I had to get some things. I got you some Oreos."

Mike smiled. "You know that's bad for me."

"I don't care. I'm going to pamper you until you get better."

The younger chuckled. "You always pamper me."

"And I love doing it." He grabbed Mike's hand and kissed it.

They drove on in silence. John soon pulled into the hotel parking deck and helped Mike out of the car. He grabbed their things and their purchases. They made their way to the elevator and to their room. John opened the door and let Mike enter. The younger went to the couch and laid down. John placed their things up and put the items away.

"I also got you some strawberries," John stated.

"Thanks, babe," Mike said.

"No problem."

John came over. He moved Mike's feet out of the way and sat down. He took hold of Mike's sprained ankle and unwrapped it. He carefully massaged his foot and calf. He slowly and carefully rotated Mike's ankle.

Mike let out a low hiss.

"Sorry, baby."

Mike nodded.

"Ready for bed?"

"I would like some strawberries first."

John smiled and wrapped Mike's foot and ankle again. John placed a cushion onto the coffee table and placed Mike's left foot on it. He got up and got the strawberries out. He washed them and let them dry. He looked for the disposable bowls that they had from a day or two before. He got one out and cut up the berries. He went to the mini-fridge and got a can of whipped cream. He topped the strawberries, placed a plastic spoon into the bowl, and handed Mike his snack.

The younger smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Welcome." John went back and cleaned up the kitchenette before sitting back down next to his boyfriend.

Mike slowly ate as he enjoyed the sweet tart taste of the berries. He fed some to Cena.

"I can't believe we still had any whipped cream left," Mike said.

Cena snickered.

Mike grinned at him. He finished up and John threw away the bowl. Cena came back and Mike snuggled into his muscular arms. They watched a bit of TV before Mike yawned.

"When are we supposed to leave?" Mike asked.

"Thursday morning," Cena answered.

"Yeah...I'm need some painkillers, baby."

Cena kissed his forehead, got the pills and water, and sat back down. Mike took the pills and settled back down.

"You want to go to bed?" John asked.

"Not really but okay."

Cena stood and helped Mike up. He carried his injured boyfriend to the bed and laid him down. He quickly undressed, crawled under the covers, and pulled Mike to him.

"I love you, sweetheart," Cena said.

"Love you too, Jarhead."

Cena growled and nipped at Mike's neck. He began to nibble and suck one Mike's earlobe. Mike moaned and turned his head so he could kiss his boyfriend.

"We need to rest," Mike said.

"I know," Cena replied. "I just like teasing ya."

Mike swatted his chest.

Cena kissed Mike's forehead and both men settled down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Two**

Mike watched John as he worked out on a treadmill. Cena did not want to leave his boyfriend alone because Mike was stubborn and would try to do everything himself. The younger blond shook his head and began to read his book by Pat Conroy entitled _The Lords of Discipline. _Mike had never been a reader, but when he got injured, he found some entertainment in books.

John looked up and smiled. He loved it when Mike would get engrossed with reading. For one, he was quiet. Two, John could basically rape his boyfriend and Mike would not complain.

"How's Mike doing?" Evan asked, walking over to the Champ.

"He's okay. Been pampering him and what not," John replied.

"He hasn't killed you yet?"

John shook his head. "He loves it. Trying to come up with different things to do to make him feel better...that's the hard part."

"True."

"Little one," Vladimir called. "Come. Spot me."

"How are you and Vlad coming along?"

Evan smiled and jogged over to the Moscow Mauler.

"I'll take that as good." John went over to Mike and kissed him on the top of his head. "Ready to leave?"

Mike rolled his head to look at him. "Yeah. Want breakfast."

"IHOP? Waffle House? Golden Corral?"

"IHOP."

"Let's head back to the room so I can shower and get dressed."

Mike nodded and handed John his book. He stood up and they both left the hotel gym. John hopped into the shower, dried off, and dressed. They left for IHOP and sat in a secluded corner, but that still did not stop the fans from noticing them.

"I thought you hated each other?" a girl asked.

"That's on TV...in real life, not so much," Cena answered. "I mean, we have to work together day in and day out. We hang out and want not."

"There are some feuds that not only happen on-screen but off-screen as well," Mike added.

"Oh...okay. Are you in pain?" the girl asked Mike.

"A little, but that's part of the business."

She nodded and left.

John and Mike smiled at each other. They wanted to show some affection toward each other, but when out in public, they kept it professional. Mike knew that as soon as they got back to the hotel room, there would be on stopping John. He did not mind. He liked John manhandling him. He always looked forward to the manhandling.

"What do you want to do now?" John asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

"A movie would be nice," Mike replied.

"Your wish is my command."

They went to the movies and John got their tickets and snacks. They watched "Hangover 2" and laughed their asses off. Soon, John took Mike back to the hotel to rest. He gave the young blond some painkillers and let him sleep while he made flight arrangements and hotel reservations. John looked to his boyfriend and crawled into bed with him. He kissed his forehead and settled down for a nap.

…

Alex and Alberto sat in the Mexican's room watching a movie. They were close together, lowly talking.

"So, do you want to share a room at the next location?" Alberto asked.

Alex blushed. "Um..."

"I'm trying not to push or pressure you. I just wanted to get to you know a little more if room together."

"I would like that."

Alberto smiled and winked at him. "Good cause I went ahead and made all the arrangements."

"What if I said 'no'?"

"I would have changed your mind."

Alex shook his head and leaned against the other man. Alberto smiled.

The door opened and in walked Ricardo. He stopped and stared at them. He slowly backed out.

Alex looked to him. "Hey."

Ricardo nodded.

"Where have you been?" Alberto asked.

"Out," Richard replied. "I'll leave you two alone."

Both men watched as he left.

"Hm..." came from Alberto.

"What?"

"He's been acting weird lately."

"You think it has to do with me."

Alberto shook his head. "Before me and you."

"Oh."

Alberto shrugged his shoulder and went back to watching the movie. He threw his arm around Alex's shoulder and pulled him closer.

Ricardo walked down the hall and to the elevator. He stepped in and pressed his desired floor. He got off, strolled down the hall, and knocked on a door. It opened.

"He's busy...so I'm free," Ricardo explained as he stepped in.

The door closed behind him.

…

The next morning, everyone was off in the air. Mike was comfortable beside John, Vladimir made sure Evan was next to him, and Alex was next to Alberto. Everyone else on the Raw and SmackDown! roster were scattered about. Some couples sat together while others sat with their friends.

John lazily scanned the cabin and took note that everyone was preoccupied. He smirked and looked to Mike who was reading his book. Lucky for them, they were in the back of the plane. He snaked his hand underneath the young man's arm and undid his pants.

Mike turned his head to John. "What are you doing?" he lowly hissed.

John hushed him as he got into Mike's briefs and slowly stroked him causing Mike to hitch his breathe. John took a firm hold of the young blond's stiffened member and pulled it out to slowly fist his lover. Mike closed his eyes and licked his lips. He bit down on the bottom corner of his mouth, trying to fight back the moans. John kept a close eye out. No one was paying attention to them and his smile broadened. Mike began to thrust up into John's hand.

"John," came out as a low whimper when he released into John's hand.

John chuckled as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket with his clean hand. He began to wipe Mike clean as well as his other hand.

"Kinky bastards," came from the front of them.

"Shut up, Phil," Mike said. "How many times have you and Morrison joined the mile high club, huh?"

The Straight Edge Superstar chuckled.

"How is Morrison doing anyways?" Cena asked.

"Better. He wants to come back so bad."

"Complaining about getting fat?" Mike joked.

"You know it," Phil replied. He turned to look at them. "What's up with Alex and Alberto?"

"Dating," Mike answered.

"I thought Ricardo and Alberto had a thing?"

"They never did," John replied. "They're kind of like Mike and Alex. Joined at the hip."

Phil chuckled as he went back to his reading.

John turned to his boyfriend and smirked. "You know what?"

Mike nodded as he laid his head on John's shoulder. "You going to give me more when we get to the hotel room?"

"Hell yeah."

"Alright, Stone Cold," Punk said.

Mike's eyes grew wide. "What, sweetheart?"

"I don't want to have sex anymore."

"Why?" Cena asked.

"I just got a mental image of Steve topping me."

John stared at Mike for a moment. He punched the back of Phil's seat. "Thanks a lot, Punk."

"Sorry," he apologized.

…

Mike and John got to their hotel room and Mike went immediately for the bed.

"You can't sleep," John said.

"Why not?"

"I have to be at the arena in two hours."

"Then go by yourself."

"No, I want you there because after the house show..."

Mike looked to him. "Then what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Slow down. Let me put our stuff up. Go ahead and read your book."

Mike sighed and sat down. He made sure to prop his foot up while he read. John went about putting their things away as quickly as possible.

"Let's go," John said.

Mike smiled and got his crutches. They both left and John drove them to the arena. Mike waited in John's private locker room and read. Soon, he got bored and went wandering around. He spotted Ricardo entering an empty room. Curious, Mike went over and listened.

"I missed you," Ricardo said.

"I missed you too," a deep voice replied.

Mike stared at the door.

"I was able to get a room by myself," the voice said.

"Great."

"Here's the extra key."

"Thank you."

Sounds of kissing could be heard.

Mike's eyes grew wide and he quickly walked away, well as fast as the crutches would let him.

Cena was back in his room and stared at the empty couch. He looked around the locker room and in the shower. Mike came in and stared at his angry boyfriend.

"Why are you wandering around?" John asked.

"I got bored," Mike replied.

"I don't care. I wanted you to get well rested so we could have some shower fun."

"We can do that at the hotel."

"What?"

"Listen, I saw Ricardo step into an empty room. He was talking to someone...a man. I can't place his voice, but I know it from somewhere. I think Ricardo has a secret boyfriend."

"Whoa."

"Right. Take a shower. I'm getting hungry."

Cena stared at him. "Okay. What ever you want."

Mike smirked as his boyfriend went to take a shower. They went to dinner and came back to their room. John instantly attacked Mike's neck. The young blond did not have time to react. Before he knew it, he was scooped up and laid on the bed. His clothes gone as well as his boyfriend's.

John kissed every inch of Mike's perfect body until he got to the young man's stiff, dripping member. He took every inch of Mike into his mouth without hesitation. It was one of the many qualities about John that Mike loved. John massaged the underside of the young blond's shaft with his tongue while he sucked and massaged his balls. He let Mike go and offered him two fingers that he gladly sucked. When they were nice and wet, John went back to sucking Mike off as he slowly entered one finger.

Mike moaned and bucked into John's mouth. John twisted his finger around until he added the second one. He stretched and scissored his lover. He brushed the bundle of nerves causing Mike to arch his back. He brushed it again and this time, Mike came into his mouth. John released his lover and slowly kissed his way back up to his boyfriend's lips.

"Ready for me, baby?" John asked.

Mike nodded and moaned as John slowly entered him.

John took a hold of Mike's left leg and threw it over his shoulder. "Elevation."

He started off slow, making sure that Mike felt every single pleasure that he was providing. Mike mewled and clawed at the sheets. His face flushed and body glistening with sweat. John loved the look of complete pleasure on Mike's face. Sometimes, it was enough to make him come, but tonight was all about Mike.

"More...faster," Mike begged.

John did as he was told and every once in awhile he would brush up against the younger man's prostate. Mike would whimper and moan. The feeling of the smaller man writhing beneath him was what he wanted. He loved it, craved it. Mike was his drug of choice and he always went back for more.

John could feel Mike's orgasm approaching. He took hold of the young blond's hard member and began to fist him in sync with his thrusts. He began to move harder and faster as he hit the bundle dead on.

"JOHN!" Mike exploded onto his stomach and chest as well as John's hand.

Cena leaned forward and pushed harder. Mike wrapped his legs around John's waist to draw him in deeper. That was all it took, that single invitation. Cena grunted Mike's name as he released deep inside Mike, coating his walls with his essence. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend's.

Both men slowly caught their breathes as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Mike said.

"I love you too, baby." John kissed him.

Cena pulled out with a hiss and rolled out of bed. He got a wet cloth from the bathroom and cleaned Mike and himself up. He threw the towel aside and got comfortable before Mike rolled onto him. They linked hands as they lowly talked. They were soon lulled to sleep to start a new day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Three**

"John," Mike whined. "I'm bored. Can I walk around the hotel?"

John stared at his boyfriend.

Mike gave his famous puppy dog look.

The Champ finally nodded. "Be back in an hour."

"Two." The young man pouted.

"Fine."

With that Mike was out the door as fast as his crutches would let him. He went down to the lobby to watch the people come and go. He made up little stories about their lives to entertain himself. After about thirty minutes of this, he hobbled over to the pool area to see if anyone was there.

Jack was chilling out with Drew. Mike made his way over and sat down.

"Hey, Mike," the gentle giant greeted.

"Hi," Mike said as he rubbed his ankle.

"How's the ankle?"

"Better. Cena's been taking care of me."

The Scotsman snickered. "How's that going?"

"Sometimes overbearing, but he's trying his best to make up for what he did to me," Mike answered.

"Dude, that was like two weeks ago," Jack replied. "He still feels bad about it?"

"Yup." Mike nodded. "Hey, I got a stuffed teddy bear, new clothes, a Rolex, some jewelry, and a vacation to Paris, France, from him."

"When are you two going to Paris?" Drew asked.

"During Christmas. We'll be there for a week," Mike replied.

"Nice," both men said.

Mike nodded and spotted Ricardo, who nervously looked around before he wandered off.

"Odd," the blond breathed as he stood. "I'll see you guys later."

The two waved him off and watched as he hobbled away.

"What was that all about?" Drew asked.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders and went back to listening to music. Drew smiled at his boyfriend. He kissed him before going into the water for a swim.

Mike kept up with Ricardo and ducked when the man would look around. He watched as the Mexican entered a room.

"Interesting," Mike whispered. He shook his head and went back to his room.

"That was quick," John said, looking up from his game.

"Saw Ricardo entering someone's room," Mike replied as he sat down next to John. "Whatcha playing?"

"'Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage'."

Mike rolled his eyes. "They made a game?" He groaned.

"What?"

"I'll never get you away from that game."

"Yeah, you will."

Mike huffed. He stared at the screen. "Wow. The enemy exploded."

"I know." Cena put the game on pause and turned to look at Mike. "Whatcha want to do today?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I was thinking that."

Cena leaned over and kissed him. He gently pushed Mike down onto the couch. The younger man shifted so he could wrap his legs around his boyfriend's waist. Hands roamed underneath shirts as tongues battled and stroked. Cena kissed along Mike's jawline and down to his neck. He unbuttoned the shirt Mike wore to get at his collarbone.

There was a knock a the door.

Both man groaned but did not stop.

Another knock. "Guys, it's me. Evan."

Cena reluctantly sat up and he slowly breathed. He adjusted himself as he answered the door.

"Is Mike here?" the high-flier asked.

John nodded and stepped aside.

"Sorry, Mike, but I need to talk to you," Evan said.

"Everything alright?" Mike asked.

"Um...it's something personal."

Mike nodded and stood up with the help of his crutches. He hobbled to the bedroom and Evan followed, closing the door behind them. Mike unwrapped his ankle as he sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed with relief as he massaged his foot and ankle.

"What's wrong?" Mike questioned with concern laced in his voice.

"You know that Vlad and I have been dating for about five months," Evan said.

The older male nodded.

"Well, we finally decided that it was time to have some couple time. Sex."

"Kay."

"Well...to be honest...I'm afraid."

"Why? Vlad's not the first guy you've been with."

"But he's the first guy that's hung like a fucking stallion."

Mike's jaw dropped.

"He's really big...bigger than Jake."

The blond blinked. "I've had Jake. Bigger? Damn. No wonder Vlad never showered with the other guys."

Evan nodded. "He's self-conscious."

"I wouldn't be. If I had his package, I would flaunt it."

The high-flier laughed. "Don't let Cena hear you say that."

"True." Mike studied his friend. "You afraid that you can't take him?"

"Yeah. I really, really do like him. He makes me happy."

Mike nodded. "Has he been gentle to you?"

"Every day."

"Then don't worry. He'll be as gentle to you in bed as he is out of bed."

Evan nodded. "Sorry, I bothered you. I was just so scared."

"I understand. You can talk to me anytime."

Evan yawned.

"You wanna take a nap with me?"

The brunette smiled. "Just like old times."

They both laid down with Evan's head on Mike's chest. After awhile, they fell asleep. They door slowly opened and Cena chuckled at the sight. He shook his head and closed the door once more. He smiled and went back to his game.

After an hour, a knock came. He looked and went to answer. "Hey, Vlad."

The tall man nodded. "Is Evan here?"

"He's taking a nap with Mike. I hope you don't mind. They tend to do this," Cena replied.

"I don't mind. I was worry."

"Worried."

"That's what I say."

Cena stared at him. "Do you want to get him?"

"I will not wake them up."

John took him to the bedroom and opened the door. Vlad chuckled and went to his boyfriend. He gently pried him from Mike's arms and lifted the high-flier up bridal style. He kissed the young man's forehead and left.

John watched as Mike rolled over and got comfortable. Cena smirked and went to put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob. He locked the door, turned off the game after saving, went back to the bedroom, and stripped. He carefully stripped Mike and managed not to wake the younger man.

John ghosted his fingers down Mike's soft member. The younger man moaned. John spread Mike's legs and held the back of his thighs up to get a better view of Mike's entrance. He began to tongue the tight pucker. Mike began to moan but did not wake. When he got Mike nice and wet, he went to the nightstand to get the bottle of lube. He quickly lubed up and went back between Mike's legs. He slowly pushed in.

Mike's eyelids fluttered up. He slowly blinked and focused on John. "What...are you...doing?"

John grinned at him and began a slow thrust. Mike moaned loudly and bit his upper lip. John continued his slow thrusts, licking his lips as he stared down at his boyfriend.

"You're such a bastard," Mike said.

"Really?" John asked.

"You're supposed...to be taking care...of me."

"And I'm not?"

"You're raping me."

John stopped and smiled. "Fine then." He pulled out.

"What? What are you doing?"

"You said that I was raping you. Then I'm going to stop."

Mike stared at John. His bottom lip started to quiver as tears came to his eyes.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes."

"Am I raping you?"

Mike shook his head.

John chuckled and entered with a snap of his hips. Mike let out a scream of pleasure for John had hit his sweet spot.

"Oh, baby," John growled.

He thrust hard and fast. The headboard slammed against the wall, scratching up the wall.

"Dear God!" Mike screamed out.

"That's right...who's your Daddy?"

"You."

"Say it, baby." John grabbed Mike's hard member and stroked. "Scream it!"

"YOU!" Mike came hard.

John let go of the young man's member and continued to pound.

"MIKEY!" he yelled and grunted.

Mike came again as John released within him. John still thrust even though he was spent. He laid flat against Mike, his cock still inside. Mike wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I love you," Mike whispered.

"I love you too, baby." John kissed his temple.

"I'm getting hungry."

Cena chuckled. "What do you want to eat?"

"Red Lobster...?"

"Okay. Whatever my baby wants."

John pulled out and got out of bed. He scooped the young man into his arms and led him to the shower.

Phil was red from hearing the sounds of love coming from Cena's and Mike's room because he was right next to them. He looked down at his hardened member and groaned. He missed his boyfriend and was stuck with his hand for companionship. He hated being alone. Contrary to popular belief, Phil liked human contact...especially the loving kind from Morrison.

The Straight Edge Superstar throw his magazine aside. He made his way to the bathroom for a cold shower. He started the water and stripped down. He was about to step in when arms circled his waist and a soft kisses were placed along his shoulder.

"Morrison?" Phil asked.

A soft chuckle came as a tongue trailed up Phil's neck. The man nibbled Phil's earlobe and sucked.

"I missed you," Phil said.

"I missed you too," Morrison replied.

Phil turned around and fully kissed his lover.

"I see you're hard," Mo replied as he stroked his boyfriend.

"I really, really missed you." Phil changed the temperature and stepped in pulling JoMo in as well.

They both settled in kissing and exploring each other's bodies.

"May I top?" Morrison asked.

Phil stared at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"I need to lose this tummy." Mo ghosted his hand over his flat abs and slightly pudgy stomach.

"You look fine but okay."

Morrison smiled and pinned Phil to the wall. Both men smiled at each other.

...

Alex and Alberto sat on the couch watching more movies. Actually, they were making out. Alex ended up straddling Alberto and grinding against him. Shirts were lost and hands roamed over bare chests and backs. Alberto undid Alex's pants and pulled his cock out. He slowly stroked him. Alex moaned into Alberto's mouth.

The door opened and Ricardo stepped in. He rolled his eyes and went back out.

Alex and Alberto pulled apart when they heard the door close. They looked to it.

"Maybe...maybe we should stop," Alex suggested.

Alberto shook his head. "No...bedroom."

The young man nodded and they scrambled to the room.

Ricardo raced through the halls and to the elevator. He got to his desired floor and room. He used a key card and went in.

"Hi," Ricardo said. "They're busy."

"Free?" the man asked.

Ricardo smiled and went to straight into his arms. He nuzzled into the man's chest. "I missed you."

"You've only been gone for ten minutes."

"And?"

The man bellowed in laughter. He dropped a kiss onto the smaller man's forehead. "Let me order up some room service and we can watch some movies."

Ricardo smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Four**

It was one of those rare occasions that those of the Raw and SmackDown! roster got to see each other for a full day and this was one of those occasions. Mike watched as John and his best friend, Randy Orton, worked out. Mike could not do much of anything but work the strength back into his leg. Every so often, he would gaze over to his man and his eyes would flicker over to Randy. The sweat glistened over the Viper's rock hard body, the body of a true man, the body of a Greek soldier if not not God.

The blond licked his lips and shook his head. _Bad, nasty thoughts. Have boyfriend. _

Evan walked over to his friend with a smile plastered on his face.

"What's up, Ev?" Mike asked.

The smaller man giggled and blushed.

"Oh. OH! Details, details, details."

The high-flier sat down and looked to the ground, blushing. He turned to Mike again and said, "Well, first, he took me out to the most expensive restaurant in the city."

"French, Italian, what?"

"It was one of those places that specializes in bizarre, new wave foods."

"Nice. John took me to one of those. Did you enjoy it?"

Evan nodded. "He then took me skating at the ice rink. Surprisingly, he's a great skater."

"Really?"

The brunette nodded. "He got so much applause by the other skaters." Then, Evan blushed. "He brought me back to the room and it was all lit in candle light."

"How romantic."

"There were red satin sheets on the bed and he had champagne and Godiva chocolates."

"I love Godiva."

"I do too. He fed some to me while we drank champagne. He was really gentle...like you said he would be."

"How did it feel?"

"At first it hurt...but only for a second. It was the most amazing feeling. The best orgasm I've ever had. Definitely among the top five."

"Really?"

Evan smiled. "Really. He edged Randy to number two."

"Whoa!"

The smaller man nodded. "Vlad gave me a gift."

"What is it?"

The high-flier pulled down the collar of his shirt. Around his neck was a silver chain with a gold pendent done in a pair of wings.

"Nice," Mike said.

"I love it."

"Little one!" Vlad called.

"Bye, Mike," Evan said as he left.

"Bye!" Mike replied as he watched his friend walk out with his lover. The blond chuckled.

"What?" John asked, wiping his face with a towel.

Randy drank from a water bottle.

"Evan and Vlad," Mike said.

Cena nodded. "Me and Randy were thinking about lunch. What do you want to eat?"

Mike puckered up his lips for a kiss. John chuckled and gave him one. Randy shook his head.

"I feel like Thai," Mike replied.

"What ever my baby wants," Cena replied.

Randy made whipping sounds.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a guy like mine," Cena said.

The Viper chuckled.

They went off to take showers while Mike waited for them. They drove to the nearest Thai restaurant and sat down to look over the menu. They ordered a sample plate for appetizers, John ordered Pad Tai, Mike got Gaeng Pa Nang, and Randy had Pad Kee Mao.

"This is nice," Mike said.

Randy nodded.

"Good choice, Mikey," John said.

"Thanks." Mike looked to Randy. "So, how does it feel to be back on SmackDown!"

"Different, but I'm adjusting."

"Do ya miss me?" John asked.

"You? Hell no," Randy laughed.

John feigned being hurt.

Randy shook his head and smiled. "I missed Mike though."

"You whore," John stated with a smile on his face.

Mike blushed and looked down.

"He's prettier than you," Randy stated.

"Who wouldn't love this?" John did a pose.

A whistle came from no where. He smiled and waved.

"You're such a dork," Mike said.

"But I'm your dork," John said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Randy and Mike laughed.

After lunch, the three headed back to the hotel. Randy and John decided to play video games while Mike read. Every so often, Mike would watch the game and smirk. He got up and went to the bathroom. He washed his hands and started to leave. Something caught his attention. He tilted his head this way and that.

He muttered to himself, "It's coming from the vent." Mike got down on his hands and knees and listened.

_"Right there," a man said._

_ "You like that? Tell me you like it."_

_ "God! I do! I fucking do."_

Randy walked and stared at the Mike's round ass. He could not tear his eyes away. Mike wiggled his hips and Randy could feel his jeans becoming hard. Randy cleared his throat.

"Shh!" Mike shushed him. "I'm trying to listen."

The Viper make a face and got down all fours beside Mike.

_"God, Alberto! Oh, God!"_

Their eyes got wide. Mike covered his mouth from laughing out. John popped his head in and stared at them. He scratched his head and got up behind them. He admired both asses.

_"You feel so good."_

_ "I love you, baby!"_

"Did I hear that?" John whispered.

Mike nodded.

_"Alberto!"_

_ "Cum for me!"_

The three were still at their places for five minutes before Alex and Alberto started up again. Mike wiggled his ass as he listened. John watched for a brief moment and turned his attention to Randy, who was concentrated on the two love birds just as much as Mike.

"This is so wrong," John whispered.

Randy looked to Mike and nodded. "He's right." He slowly stood up and helped the blond to his feet.

They all left the bathroom. John and Randy went back to playing their game as Mike read.

"I want chocolates," Mike said as he hobbled out of the room.

"Shouldn't you go with him?" Randy asked.

"He'll be fine," Cena replied. "He should be fine."

Randy stared at the door and shook his head.

Mike made it to the vending machine. He looked over over the items and smiled at the Snickers. He picked it up and licked his lips. He hobbled to the elevator and went back up. He stepped off on the wrong floor and looked around. The blond noticed Ricardo going into a room and Mike cocked his head.

_"Your time is up, my time is now. You can't see me, my time is now. It's the franchise, boy I'm shining now. You can't see me, my time is now."_

"Hey, sweetie."

** "Where are you, babe?"**

"I got off on the wrong floor."

**Laughter. "You on your way now?"**

"Yeah."

**"See you soon."**

Mike chuckled and rode the elevator back up. He stepped out and bumped into a person. "Sorry."

The person growled and glared at Mike.

"I said I was sorry, Barrett."

The Brit just glared at him.

"Could you please move?"

"Make me."

Mike tried to push passed him, but Barrett pushed him back into the elevator. He closed the doors and pinned him against the back of the elevator, the railing digging into Mike's back. The doors slid close.

"You think that because Cena's your boyfriend, you're untouchable," Barrett said. "You're just a no talented cock-sucking pussy."

Mike threw a punch. Barrett flinched back and threw one of his own aimed at Mike's gut. The blond doubled over. Barrett kicked Mike's legs out from under him. He began to rain blows down on the blond. The Brit straightened himself up and when the doors opened, he walked out.

Mike slowly climbed back onto his feet before falling down again. The elevator went down and opened. A pale man stared at him.

"What the hell happened?" the Irishman asked.

"Barrett," Mike said as he got back onto his feet.

Sheamus shook his head and hit Mike's floor number. They did not speak to one another during the ride. When the doors slid open, the Irishman scooped Mike up into his arms and went directly to his room. Sheamus kicked the door and Randy opened it.

"What the hell?" Randy asked.

The Irishman strode in and Cena looked to his boyfriend.

"Barrett," Sheamus replied.

Randy went and got the First Aid Kit as the Irishman set Mike onto the couch.

"Thank you," Mike said. "You didn't have to carry me."

"It was quicker," the Celtic Warrior replied.

"Thanks, man," John said.

"No problem." Sheamus watched has Cena tended to his boyfriend. "May I ask, what the fuck, fella?"

"Barrett has never really liked John," Randy said.

Sheamus nodded. "So go after his loved one instead."

"This is his first and last time," John replied.

"Johnny," Mike pleaded. He grabbed his lover's hand. "I don't want you getting into trouble with Vince."

"If I don't do anything, he'll just keep hurting you. Let me do something about it," John said.

"He's got a point there, fella," Sheamus replied. "No bad deed should go unpunished."

Randy nodded.

"They agree with me," John said. "Please?"

Mike finally nodded. "Could you wait until I can really walk again?"

"Why?"

"So I can help hide the body if need be."

The three other men laughed. Mike smiled and John continued to tend to the younger man's wounds. Sheamus said his good-byes. Randy ended up rubbing Mike's injured ankle while Cena was out getting them food.

"You're really good at that," Mike said.

"Thanks," the Viper said.

"What's Johnny getting?"

"Hamburgers."

Mike groaned.

"What?"

"Him and his meat."

Randy arched his brow.

"I love meat, but I like variety."

"How the fuck are you two together? That man lives for meat."

"I know, but I love him."

John came back and they dug in.

"You got me a salad," Mike stated. "Thank you."

"I know you," John replied. "You love your salads."

Mike kissed Cena on the cheek.

"Get a room," Randy joked.

"Get out," Cena said. "You're in ours."

They friends ate and talked until Randy had to leave.

"That was fun," John stated as they climbed into bed.

Mike nodded. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah," Cena replied. "I miss my friend, but I have you." He kissed Mike's shoulder.

The young blond chuckled.

They lay in each others arms as they kissed. The sounds of a headboard knocking against the wall filled their room. The two looked at each other.

_"Oh, Punk!"_

Mike buried his face into John's chest. They listened for twenty minutes before silence came to their ears.

"Wow," John began. "Two porn sessions in one day."

Mike chuckled. "Do...um...do you want to...start our own porn session?"

"You feeling up to it?"

Mike nodded.

John pushed the younger man onto his back and kissed him passionately. He made his way down Mike's body, kissing the bruises from the attack.

Mike giggled. "Oh...Oh Johnny!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Five**

Mike lay in bed, gazing down at his boyfriend. He loved how John slept: the soft snoring, the smiles that would come to his boyish face, and the pucker of his lips. Mike smiled and thought about how lucky he was to find someone like Cena. John was the first real relationship he had been in since Morrison. The young man shook his head and gently pulled the covers away so he could slip out of the bed. He caught a glimpse of John's member and licked his lips.

John shifted onto his back and sighed. Mike waited until he was sure that Cena was not awake. He gingerly went down to John's member and ghosted his fingers over the hardened member. John sighed once more and Mike stopped until the Champ settled back down. The young man did it again and gently pumped John before taking the member into his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head, thoroughly coating the dick with his saliva.

When he thought it was good and wet, Mike carefully straddled his boyfriend and gently impaled himself, causing a moan to come from his lips. John groaned and let out a growl. Mike stilled and began to circle his hips. John grunted and rubbed Mike's thighs. The Champ slowly blinked and his eyes became wide. Mike picked up the pace.

"Damnit, baby!" John growled as he threw his head further into the pillows.

Mike laughed and rode John like a stallion. John grabbed his hips and slammed him down as he came. He then grabbed Mike's leaking member and fisted him to completion. Both men panted and stared into each other's eyes.

"Morning," Mike managed.

"This is a great wake-up call," John replied.

The younger man laughed and got off of his boyfriend. He laid, staring at his boyfriend.

"So...whose doing the raping now?" John playfully asked as he went for a kiss.

"If I was raping you, I would top," Mike said with a smirk.

John shook his head while laughing. "What time we have to leave?"

"In two hours. Of course, we do have like two days off."

Cena looked to Mike, who gave a Cheshire smirk. John shook his head.

"Baby?" Mike was confused.

"You have two days off. I have to go to signings and promos and photo shots and shit."

"Damnit," Mike huffed.

"But...I can still take good care of you." John caressed the younger's arm.

"I'm hoping so."

The Champ leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I love you," Mike whispered.

"And I you." John looked over his boyfriend. "You want to take a shower?"

Mike nodded. John scooped him up and they headed toward the bathroom.

Two hours later, the couple were at the airport. Mike and John talked lowly while they waited. Mike limped off to the bathroom without his crutches. For once, he was happy to be without them for he could move a bit faster. He did his business and washed his hands. Mike looked up in the mirror and his eyes grew wide.

"You look beautiful when you're afraid," Wade said.

Mike whirled around and tried to take a swing at him. Wade caught him in the gut. The blond doubled over in pain. The Brit slammed him against a wall and crashed his lips against the blond's. Mike tried to push him off, but Wade pushed harder. He bit at Mike's lower lip forcing a yelp to erupt from the younger man. The Brit forced his tongue into the blond's mouth.

Just as quickly as the assault started, it stopped. Wade was on the floor, gripping the back of his head. Mike looked at an enraged Randy, staring down at the Brit.

"You okay?" the Viper asked.

"Ye-yeah," Mike replied, sucking on his bottom lip to stop the blood flow.

Wade tried to get up but got a punt to the head from Randy.

The Viper turned to Mike and grabbed his wrist. He led the younger man out to where John was waiting. The Champ looked up and stood.

"What happened?" Cena asked.

"Barrett," Randy replied.

John silently cursed to himself.

"Don't worry. I took care of him."

Cena stared at his friend and nodded.

"Thank you," Mike whispered.

Randy nodded as his flight was called. "Talk to you guys later."

They said their good-byes.

John stared at Mike, who stared at the ground.

"When we get home, will you please make love to me?" Mike quietly asked.

Cena nodded. "Whatever my baby wants."

…

Mike strutted around the kitchen as he cooked. He swayed his hips and rocked to his own beat. John was out much of the day and afternoon doing interviews so Mike wanted to do something special for his man. He was making Cena dinner of pecan crusted pork tenderloin with spicy salmon cakes and stir-fried green beans and tiny chocolate key lime pies for dessert. He sliced into the tenderloin and took a bit.

"Nice," a voice said behind.

Mike whirled around.

Cena leaned against the kitchen doorway, smiling at him.

"Hey, baby!" Mike greeted and went to him.

John kissed the younger man. "Tasty."

Mike giggled. "How was your day?"

"Good...great now that I'm home."

"Take a load off. I'll get you a beer."

"Don't worry about it, baby. I should be taking care of you."

The younger blond giggled again. "But I like caring for you once in awhile."

Cena grabbed him by the ass cheeks and squeezed causing Mike to moan.

"Let's eat dinner first," Mike breathed.

The Champ nodded.

Mike plated their dinner and they enjoyed each other's companion. After their meal, they sat in the living room watching a movie. Mike curled up in John's lap with the Champ lightly stroking his thighs.

"I missed this," Mike replied.

Cena looked at him.

Mike turned his ice blues to his boyfriend. "I miss not having to travel so much. I miss staying at home...with you."

John hugged his lover tighter. "I know what you mean...but we love what we do."

Mike nodded.

"Besides, can you imagine yourself home all the time and me with a nine to five job?"

The younger man thought a bit. "Actually...I can."

"What?"

"Think about it. Me at home cooking and cleaning. You bringing home the bacon."

Cena stared at his lover. "You in a dress and heels having my after work Bloody Mary ready?"

"I think I would look cute in heels and a dress."

"All right Morrison."

"Huh?"

Cena shook his head and kissed Mike's temple. "God, I love you."

…

The doctor examined Mike's ankle and smiled. "You're good to go."

"Awesome!" Mike shook the doctor's hand and walked out.

"Cleared?" John asked as he stood up.

Mike nodded.

"Happy?"

"Yes. I can wrestle again."

Both men left the doctor's office and went straight to the rental. Mike was on the phone with Vince to give him the news. Cena beamed at his boyfriend.

"I get to wrestle tonight," Mike said after he got off the phone.

John chuckled and smirked.

The taping came and John watched in anticipation. He hoped that his boyfriend would take it easy, but Mike never took anything easy. He was stubborn and John knew how stubborn he could be knowing for a fact that it took him nearly six months to wear the young blond down to say yes to their first date.

"How did I do?" Mike asked when he came into the locker room.

"Your promo looked great," John replied.

Mike beamed.

John brought him into a kiss. They pulled apart to watch the reminder of the shower. They watched the monitor and their cheery demeanor changed as they took in Big Show attacking Ricardo.

"Did...did that just happen?" Mike replied.

John nodded.

"Was that supposed to happen?"

Cena shook his head.

"You sure?"

The Champ nodded.

"Oh boy."

They went about the taping and jetted straight to the hospital. They knew that Alberto would be ballistic and needed to get there to stop him from doing anything stupid. They got the ER and got the room number that Ricardo was in. They got all the way there. They stopped at the door and heard talking through the crack. Cena pushed it up a little more. Both blues went huge.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Paul, better known as Big Show, asked.

The Mexican shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Paul, I'm fine." Ricardo rubbed Show's arm. "Just some bruises."

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Because this way I can spend more time with you and because you love me."

Greens stared into browns. Paul leaned down and kissed Ricardo's forehead.

John and Mike backed away from the door and down the hall.

"Did we just..." Mike began.

"Witness that?" John finished.

Mike nodded. "Wow...who would have thought?"

John shook his head. "You did state that he was seeing someone secretly."

The younger man hugged his boyfriend. "Should we tell Alberto?"

"No...it's up to them."

Just then, Alberto barreled down the hall and into them.

"Sorry," the man said and continued on his way.

"Shit," Mike breathed as he straightened up.

John was hot on the Mexican's tail. Alberto threw the door opened. He stopped and stared. Show and Ricardo pulled away from their embrace.

Mike came up behind John, who pulled his baseball cap down.

"What's going on here?" Alberto asked, eyes glued onto Show.

Alex came up behind Mike, breathing hard. He looked in and his eyes grew wide.

Ricardo sighed and looked to Show, who nodded. The smaller man turned his attention to Alberto and spoke rapidly in Spanish. Alberto listened and his anger slowly disappeared.

"You? Him?" Alberto asked.

Both men nodded.

"That whole thing was your idea, Ricardo?"

Ricardo nodded. "I know you were supposed to be attacked instead of me, but I changed it at the last minute."

"Why?"

"Creative liked the idea and I wanted some time off," Ricardo replied.

Alberto looked from his friend and to Show and back again.

"OH!" Mike replied.

John nodded and chuckled.

"What?" Alberto asked the two.

"Think about it," Mike said.

Alberto just stared at him.

"He wants to spend some alone time with Paul on the road," Mike replied.

Ricardo blushed and nodded. Show took him into his massive arms.

Alberto stared at the odd couple and arched his eyebrow. Then, he shook his head with a smile on his face. "If you make my friend happy, then I'm happy. But if you hurt him, I'll kill you."

Show bellowed in laughter. "I'll never hurt him."

Alberto nodded and the group left. Alex took Alberto's hand and smiled at his boyfriend.

John and Mike drove back to their hotel.

"Who would have thought?" Mike asked once again.

John shook his head.

"They kind of look cute together."

Cena chuckled. "They make each other happy."

"Yeah." Mike looked to his boyfriend. He rubbed the back of his head. "You make me happy."

"I'm glad."

"You would make me even more happier if you stop at a a Dairy Queen."

"Okay."

John did just that and got them some dinner before continuing back to the hotel. They get to their room and ate. They had their shower fun and lay naked in bed touching and kissing each other.

"John," Mike began, "do you remember when we first got together?"

"Damn straight," John replied as he held his lover. "Took me six months to wear you down."

Mike giggled.

"You gave me hell."

"Hey...in my defense, I wasn't ready to be in a relationship."

John looked at him.

"What?"

"Right...I remember you giving everyone else the time of day, but you gave me hell. Edge took you to the amusement park, Jericho took you to the beach, Phil took you camping, hell even Ron took you to the movies. I wanted a date with you, just one date."

Mike smiled sheepishly.

"One date...that's all I wanted."

"Sorry."

John nodded. "That's okay. I got you now."

"That you do." Mike traced circles in Cena's chest. "Oh...you may kill Barrett now."

John laughed and flipped Mike onto his back. "But first." With the snap of his hips, Cena buried himself deep within his boyfriend.

"Oh God, Johnny!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Six**

A few weeks past with Randy watching a certain brown-eyed high-flier. He would turn his attention to his mate, the One Man Rock Band, once in awhile. Zeke, who was a very intelligent man and hated the Brit, was very forthcoming in giving Randy details about Wade and his habits. When he gathered all that he needed, he let Cena know and the Champ thanked him.

Soon, members of both shows got to hang out once more and this time in the great state of North Carolina. Cena entrusted Mike to Ted and Cody for the night because Randy and he had plans. They decided to enlist the help of the Celtic Warrior as well.

Wade was in a bar, talking up a girl. She blushed and flashed her pearly whites. Wade led her outside to his car.

"I know of a place where we can be...alone," she whispered.

"Where?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Get in the car."

The Brit pulled away with a smirk on his face.

They got into the car and drove to a secluded area in the woods, which was a good thirty minutes out of the city. To keep him entertained, the woman went down on Wade. He managed to get there in once piece. She began to straddle him. She kissed him so he could taste himself on her lips.

Something hit the car.

"What was that?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Nothing." He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Something hit the car once more. They looked around as the woman climbed off of Wade.

"What should we do?" she asked.

Wade tried to start the car, but it did not caught. "Shit." He looked at her and began to climb out.

"Don't go out there," she pleaded. "Please."

Wade rolled his eyes and stepped out. He looked around and found nothing. He turned back to the car. His eyes caught feet on top of the roof of the car. He moved his eyes up and saw a figure with a clown mask on, holding a chainsaw.

The figure started the saw just as the woman screamed. Wade watched as she was dragged out of the car by two individual also wearing clown masks.

"Shit!" Wade ran.

He did not know where he was going. He ran through the woods, tripping and falling. He fell down a hill and landed with a thud. He shook the impact off and started to get back onto his feet but stopped. He stared at the man before him.

The clown advanced toward him still holding onto the chainsaw. Wade backed up as quickly as possible, trying hard not to take his eyes off the assailant. The individual jabbed the weapon toward the Brit, nearly cutting the man.

Two more clowns came up behind the first. They watched as the first had his fun.

"Don't hurt me," Wade pleaded. "Just let me go. I won't say anything."

The clowns laughed.

The one holding the chainsaw brought the blade down close to Barrett and hit the ground. He did it again and again. Bits of wood, leaves, and dirt flew up every where.

"Please." Wade started to cry.

The one holding the saw stopped and backed off. The one to the right of him took off his mask.

Wade stared at him in disbelief.

"Hi, Barrett," Cena greeted. "Oh, you look so beautiful scared."

The other two took off their masks. Randy smirked down at him as well as Jeff.

Cena stalked closer to the frightened man. "I'm going to say this once and only once...leave me and what's mine alone. If not, they'll never find your body. Ain't that right, Jeff?"

The younger Hardy smile broadened.

"You feeling me, Barrett?" Cena asked. "You get what I'm saying?"

The Brit nodded.

"Good."

Randy went to the man's side and jerked him back onto his feet. They led him back to his car and watched as he drove quickly away.

"That was fun," Jeff replied.

Sheamus came out of his hiding spot with the woman. He handed her some money and she walked to a car that pulled up. She winked at him and got in.

"Thanks for helping, Jeff," Cena replied.

"Not problem," Jeff said. "If you want to scare someone shitless anytime, just come on back."

Cena nodded.

Sheamus strolled over to them and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, pulling the smaller man close to him.

"Hey," Jeff greeted as he reached his arm over his head to rub the back of Sheamus's neck.

"Hi," the Irishman said.

Randy quirked an eyebrow at them. He looked to Cena, who shook his head.

A shotgun blast could be heard and the men froze.

"You have ten seconds to leave my property or I'm shooting!" a voice shouted.

Jeff crossed his eyes. "Damnit, Matty! It's just me and the guys."

"The guys?" A few seconds later, Matt drove up in a golf cart. "Oh." He looked to the Irishman holding his brother. "Oh, look. Casper's back to haunt my baby brother's ass."

Sheamus and Jeff flipped him off.

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled. "What are y'all doing here?"

"I'll tell ya later, Matty," Jeff replied as he pulled Sheamus along to his ATV.

"We'll be going," Cena said as he and Randy walked to where they hid their car.

Matt stared after both groups. "Fine. Keep your damn secret. I didn't want to know anyways."

"So...Stephen and Jeff..." Randy said.

Cena nodded.

"How long?"

"Since Stephen joined WWE."

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

Randy stared out the passenger side window. "This will be the longest relationship he's been in."

"Yeah. There's just something about Sheamus."

"It's his lucky charms."

Cena laughed so hard that he had to pull over.

…

It was their day off and they decided that they would just chill at Cena's place. Mike watched as John and Randy played video games. He would either cheer them on or boo the enemy. He soon grew tired of this and went to the bedroom. He put on some music and lay in bed. However, laying still was not Mike's thing.

The young man danced around the room, lip-syncing. He was unaware of two sets of blues watching him. Mike unbuttoned his shirt and twirled it around his head like a helicopter before throwing it aside. He undid his belt and draped it around his neck like a boa. It fell to the floor when he bent over. He unzipped his pants and let them pool around his feet. Mike stepped out of them as he shook his ass to the beat of the music. He shimmied out of his boxers and went to the nightstand. The young blond opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a vibrator. He sang into it as he laid on the bed.

A noise from the bedroom door caught his attention. Cena had one hand covering Randy's month and the other arm wrapped around his waist, holding him still. They struggled for a bit until they realized they were being watched.

Mike blinked his eyes as he turned beet red. He started to pull the covers over himself.

"Sorry, sweetheart," John apologized as he let Randy go. "You looked so good dancing and stripping that we wanted to keep watching."

Randy grunted and glared up at his friend. "I wanted to leave."

"Oh..." Mike breathed.

"What's wrong?" John to Mike's side.

"You don't think I'm handsome?" Mike asked, flickering his eyes to the Viper.

"I-I think you're handsome," Randy said.

"But you wanted to leave," Mike reminded him.

"It's not that," Randy said. "I mean I don't feel that it's right to look upon another man's partner with lust."

"So you look upon me with lust?" the young man questioned.

Randy tried to come up with something. "I'm going to get something to drink."

Cena laughed and looked to Mike. "I'm sorry. You looked really good dancing around like that. Were you going to play without me?" He took hold of the vibrator. He rubbed it up and down Mike's thigh.

Mike smiled. "Maybe..."

"Such a bad boy."

Mike bit on his lower lip. "John..."

Cena studied his lover for a long moment and smirked.

Randy sat in the living room, sipping on his drink. He was shocked when Mike plopped his naked self down onto his lap. The blond kissed his neck, sucking and nipping his way to Randy's lips. Cena came up behind them and took Randy's drink so he would not spill a thing. Randy kissed Mike back with as much hunger as the young man.

"Mike wants you in him," Cena whispered in Randy's ear. "I find that hot." He licked the outer shell of Randy's ear.

Mike stopped the kiss and got up. He pulled Randy up onto his feet and dragged him back to the bedroom. Clothes were shed along the way. Hours crept by: kissing, sucking, and nipping on available skin, Mike's mouth on both men's cocks, Mike's body taking both men like he had done it before. The three lay in bed with Mike in between them, bodies covered with love bites, sweat, saliva, and cum.

"Johnny?" Mike called sleepily.

"Yes, baby?" John replied.

"Can we keep him?"

Randy furrowed his eyebrows together. "I'm not a dog."

"You want him to be part of our relationship?" John asked.

Mike nodded. "He seems so lonely sometimes. I know you miss him and I like him. I don't mind bottoming for the both of you."

"I'm still in the room," Randy replied.

"I like how he feels inside of me," Mike replied. "Being taken by you both is hot."

"I would agree," John said.

"Don't I have a voice in this?" Randy asked as he sat up.

"No," Cena and Mike replied.

The Viper rolled his eyes and laid back down.

"Can we?" Mike asked as he nuzzled into John's chest.

"Whatever my baby wants," Cena replied.

"Yay." The young blond peppered his boyfriend's chest with butterfly kisses before kissing him fully. He settled back down and fell asleep.

Randy sat up and glared at his friend. "I'm not a pet."

John smiled.

"And I'll never bottom for you."

"And I'll never bottom for you."

"Good." Randy rubbed the back of his head. "So...?"

"So?"

He looked down at Mike and smirked. "Whatever Mike wants?"

John nodded. "Yeah...whatever _our _baby wants."

…

A few weeks later, Wade still fumed over what happened to him. He plotted and planned the demise of Cena through Mike. He smirked at his idea.

A hand gripped his shoulder and tightly squeezed.

Wade winced in pain and looked into the murderous blues of the Viper.

"Let me go!" the Brit demanded.

"Begging like last time...so cute."

"Fuck off, Orton."

"You wish."

Wade snarled at him.

"You know...Cena was right. Fear looks so much better on you." He got within an inch of the man's face. "If I were you, I'd forget about it."

"What?"

"Your plans. Forget about it."

"What plans?"

"I know you so well, Barrett, and guys like you. You never give up." Randy gripped harder, nails digging into his flesh. "Cena will go lightly on you, but I will break you." He released the man and walked away.

Wade rubbed his shoulder, not sure about what to think. His eyes flickered to the door where Sheamus leaned against the door-frame. The Irishman smirked at him.

"Jeff says 'Hi'." With that, he left.

The Brit hung his head low as his shoulders drooped.

Randy gathered his things and went back to the hotel. He opened the door and stopped to stare at John and Mike sitting on the couch. Mike looked up and smiled. He leapt off the couch and went directly into his arms.

The younger man nuzzled into the Viper's neck. "I missed you."

"I saw you last week," Randy said. He pulled back and kissed the blond. He noticed a wrist brace on Mike's right hand. "What happened?"

"I fell wrong at the house show," Mike explained. "It should be fine in a few days."

Randy pressed his forehead against Mike's. "Should I get you anything?"

"I'm just glad that I have both my men with me...even if it is for a brief time." Mike pulled away and went back to the couch. He laid down, head on John's lap. "Join us."

Randy nodded and placed Mike's feet onto his lap. He began to massage them.

John smiled at Randy and shook his head. Whatever confronts both Champs could provide to Mike they would. Yes, it was a strange a relationship to outsiders, but it seemed to work for the three. Where John gave in easily, Randy held back a bit, questioning if he truly needed this or that. Both men spoiled him nonetheless.

"I wanna a house...for the three of us," Mike said. "I was thinking Washington or California."

Randy looked to John and both Champs stared at each other. _Whatever our baby wants._

**The End**

**A/N: Well, that's it. The story is done. I hoped that all of you guys enjoyed it. It was fun for me to write. I hope that y'all check out my other stories. They're good as well. That the best but good. Go on. Check them out.**

**Thanks goes to: BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, RockyGirl19, cenarko1986, The Emcee, Cenaholic, TH2005, takers dark lover, sunny-miz and codiase lover, 21JumpStreetMcQuiads, Centon4Eva, Elstro1988, and JoyMcD. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome. I loved reading your comments.**

**A/N 2: Seriously, check out my other stories. I have more coming out. So, don't you worry._  
><em>**


End file.
